Silver wings in Arda (french)
by minouuu974
Summary: Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là. Vu tout ce qui lui était tombée dessus, depuis l'attaque de Port-Nuit jusqu'à la malédiction du Mangecoeur, elle considérait avoir tout vu. Ou presque. Plus sérieusement, elle devrait s'essayer à l'exorcisme. Peut-être alors qu'elle arrêtera de se trouver dans des situations impossibles. Même Boromir semble être d'accord avec elle.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_ :_Le Seigneur des anneaux_ ainsi que _Neverwinter Night_ ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

_**Silver wings in Arda**_

_**Prologue**_

On me surnomme _Kalach-cha_, ce qui signifie porte-fragment. Personnellement, je préfère que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom : _Nema._ Non pas parce que L'un est moins beau que l'autre, mais surtout parce que _Kalach-cha_ est un surnom lié à beaucoup plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons.

La forêt qui m'entoure est belle et m'apaise. Je ne suis pas druide, mais comme eux, je garde un puissant lien avec la nature. Un des avantages d'être un rôdeur.

Le battement de deux puissantes ailes m'indique que mon griffon _Cehlron_ revient de chasse. Le sentiment de satisfaction que je ressens grâce à la connexion mentale qui me lie à lui m'indique que la chasse a été bonne. Un cerf et trois lapins. Pas de cheval.

Une disparition équine en moins à expliquer, et j'en remercie Sélune, la Dame de la Nuit.

Sélune sait à quel point j'ai horreur quand Cehlron chasse le cheval. Les ennuis qui me tombent dessus ensuite sont pires qu'un dragon à abattre.

Et des dragons, j'en ai abattu.

Le soleil s'apprête à se coucher, et je me prépare à monter le camp. Les bois sont denses sans être étouffant, et il fait beau. Le crépuscule est un moment qui peut apporter sérénité, excitation ou crainte. Un peu comme la nuit, je suppose. Je ne sais pas du tout où je suis, et les étoiles qui commencent à scintiller ne forment aucune figure que je puisse reconnaître. Une seule lune monte doucement dans le ciel, et non deux, comme à _Faerûn, _mon pays natal. Ma carte à présent inutile est rangée dans mon sac. _Cehlron_ s'agite, et la pression de l'atmosphère se fait pesante. Je plie bagage et jette un œil autour de moi. Les arbres sont touffus. Parfait.

Neuf cavaliers passent au-dessous de la branche sur laquelle je suis à présent perchée, puis s'arrêtent. Mon compagnon garde un œil sur eux depuis le ciel. Je ressens sa terreur. Il sait que ces cavaliers sont puissants, et mauvais. J'examine les intrus.

Ils ressemblent à des âmes-en-peine. Leurs manteaux noirs en lambeaux cachent leur figure dans l'ombre. Ils portent des gants et des chausses en métal. Leurs montures sont aussi sombres qu'eux, et semblent avoir fait un tour dans les Neuf Enfers.

Je ne me considère pas comme lâche. Je serais morte depuis le temps, si c'était le cas. Mais je ne suis pas folle non plus. Si j'avais mes compagnons avec moi, j'aurais sans doute confronté ces neuf individus. Cependant, il n'y a que Cehlron et moi.

Je ne suis pas suicidaire, et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire le poids à l'heure actuelle.

Plus tard peut-être.

Une voix féminine résonne dans ma tête. Ma gorge se serre.

_« Trois Anneaux pour les rois elfes sous le ciel,_

_Sept pour les seigneurs nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,_

_Neuf pour les hommes mortels destinés au trépas,_

_Un Anneau pour le Seigneur ténébreux sur son sombre trône,_

_Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres_

_Un Anneau pour les gouverner tous_

_Un Anneau pour les trouver_

_Un Anneau pour les amener tous,_

_Et dans les ténèbres les lier_

___Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les ombres. _»

Que se passe-t-il ici au nom de Sélune ?

* * *

Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues.


	2. First Feather

_**Disclaimer :**_Ni le _Seigneur des anneaux_, ni _Neverwinter Night_ ne m'appartiennent.

**_Nda :_**Je sais que j'ai dit dans mon profil (en anglais cependant) que je ne focaliserais pas sur la romance. Cependant, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion (ensuite, soit je prends le couple qui me plais le mieux, soit ce sera par le vote des lecteurs, au choix. Je pense cependant que ce sera un mélange des deux).

* * *

**Silver wings in Arda**

**First feather**

Soupirant probablement pour la millième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Bree, Aragorn jeta un œil aux quatre hobbits derrière lui, se demandant ce qui était bien arrivé à Gandalf, et qu'est-ce qui était bien passé par la tête du vieux magicien lorsque celui-ci avait envoyé ces quatre-là sur la route.

Même avec toute sa bonne volonté, il n'arrivait pas à voir comment ils pourraient se débrouiller seuls, loin de leur foyers et de toute civilisation. A ses yeux, ils n'étaient rien de plus que des enfants.

A quoi pensait donc ce vieux magicien ?

Résigné, il décida de monter le camp sur la colline de Weathertop. Il avait décidé que les hobbits ne seraient pas capable de supporter un mile de plus.

Après avoir donné ses dernières instructions, Aragorn parti chercher de la nourriture, ou patrouiller.

* * *

_Cela fait un moment que je suis sur les routes avec Cehlron. Depuis la nuit ou nous avons rencontrés ces créatures ressemblant à des âmes-en-peine, nous nous sommes donné la tâche de les suivre discrètement, essayant d'en savoir un peu plus sur eux. Au grand dam de mon pauvre griffon qui râle à ce sujet._

**Pourquoi persistes-tu à les suivre ? Rien de bien ne peut arriver en ce qui les concerne.**

_**C'est justement à cause de ça qu'on les espionne. Je préfère en savoir plus sur eux et avoir une chance de les vaincre si besoin est, plutôt que d'essayer de les éviter à tout prix pour mourir à cause d'eux plus tard.**_

**Sauf que là, maintenant, c'est comme si tu demandais les ennuis ! Si tu fais du bon boulot en ce qu'il s'agit de les éviter, alors tu n'aurais pas besoin de t'inquiéter de mourir ou non.**

_**Même si tu as raison, Cehlron, je préfère ne pas me contenter de les éviter.**_

**C'est vrai. Connaissant ta chance, cela ne fera que reporter la rencontre à plus tard.**

_**En effet mon ami. Et alors, nous serons de retour à la case départ.**_

** Ça aus-… Nema ! Les âmes-en-peines semblent avoir trouvé quelque chose ! Elles se dirigent toutes dans une seule direction !**

_**Peux-tu voir vers où elles se dirigent ?**_

**Une colline avec des ruines au sommet.**

_**Euh… Cehlron…**_

** Il y a quatre petites silhouettes dessus.**

_**Ah… Nous y voilà…**_

** On dirait des halfelins… ou des enfants… à toi de choisir...**

_**Je préfèrerais que ce soit des halfelins, merci… Pitié faite que ce soit des halfelins… Bien que la différence entre les deux n'est pas grande en général.**_

_Grâce aux directives de Cehlron, j'arrive à l'endroit mentionné en peu de temps._

_ La situation n'est pas jolie à voir. Un des halfelins est à terre, mais semble encore en vie. Les trois autres semblent encore indemnes, mais je ne pense pas que cela va durer longtemps si je reste les bras croisés._

_ J'ai peur de ces créatures. Je ne pense pas faire le poids sans les autres pour couvrir mes arrières. Cependant, je ne peux pas laisser ces pauvres semis-hommes se défendre seuls._

_ Eh bien… il est temps de dancer._

_ Alors que je sors la lame d'argent de son fourreau, les neuf âmes-en-peine se mettent à hurler. Est-ce… de la terreur que j'entends ? De la colère ?_

_ Je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres, et ma peur se change en excitation._

_**Regarde ça Cehlron. Il me semble qu'elles craignent l'épée de Gith.**_

**Ne te sentirais-tu pas un peu suffisante ?**

_**Et comment ! Pas toi, partenaire ?**_

**Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Nous les avons assez craints ! Apprenons-leur à nous craindre NOUS !**

_**Ce n'est que trop vrai.**_

* * *

Aragorn avait du mal à se décider au sujet de la scène qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Tenant une épée d'argent qui brillait, une petite silhouette agile tenait les servants de l'Anneau à distance.

Loin des hobbits.

Loin de Fodon.

Loin de l'Anneau.

Prenant une torche allumée avec lui, il rejoint la bataille. Un rugissement lui fit lever les yeux vers le ciel, et prendre une inspiration sous la surprise. Là-haut, une créature telle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. Le corps de la bête était celui d'un lion, qu'elle avait la tête d'un aigle, et des serres en guise de pattes avant. Deux ailes géantes ornaient ses épaules.

Il vit la bête piquer vers l'un des servants de Sauron, avant qu'un éclat d'argent ne rappelle son attention sur le combat.

L'agile étranger repoussait leurs assaillants, échappant à leurs lames, les frappants à son tour, sautant hors de leur portée, et répétant le même procédé encore et encore.

Il dansait comme le vent le ferait au cœur d'une tempête.

Avec fureur, impardonnable.

Il dut cependant sortir de sa torpeur. Les hobbits étaient en danger, et il avait juré de les escorter jusqu'à Rivendell. Il se souciera de l'étranger et de la créature lorsqu'ils se seront occupés du Roi-sorcier et de ses minions.

Il prit comme tâche de mettre le feu à leurs capes.

L'inconnu sembla remarquer l'efficacité de cette tactique et sorti une seconde épée de sa ceinture. La lame de celle-ci émit des flammes aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie de son fourreau.

Les servants de l'Anneau furent bientôt repoussés.

L'étranger poussa un soupir et se retourna pour parer l'épée d'Aragorn. Les yeux gris de l'homme fixèrent le regard d'argent presque blanc de l'inconnu.

* * *

Personne ne vit une plume virer à l'argent sur l'aile d'un ange.


End file.
